Tower of truth
by Ryzo
Summary: what happens when Robin STarfire and Raven are locked in the tower with raging hormones? find out!rnrnupdate YES CHAPTER 6 is up! come one guys! Please Review!OFFICIALLY COMING BACK!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans in any way. Please continue reading.

Chp 1

It was an average day as Robin was looking through the newspaper seeing if there were

any villains terrorizing the city. " Mad Mod, Blood, I guess we have a free week." "We 

do?" Cyborg asked. "Yup." Robin replied. "WHOPEE!" Cyborg yelled. " What? What's

so great?" " This week's now my perfect chance to have my bet/experiment." Replied

Cyborg. " What are you talking about?" a puzzled Robin asked. Cyborg pulled out a bag

of camping supplies. " You see beast boy bet me that under any circumstances he

wouldn't eat meat. Then I said ok then. Here's a bet. For one week you and me in a 

forest with everything we need for camping, and hunting. No Other food except bread

water and cheese. Then we'll see if you really snap from hunger, and eat my deer

sandwich! If I win, the bet that you will snap, you have to fork over all your turns at TV,

videogames, and food choice. And if you win I'll eat tofu for a whole week.' After

Cyborg finished explaining he yelled in a loud voice "BEAST BOY!" Beast boy then fell

through a hole in the ceiling made for such emergencies. "You ready TOFY MAN?"

Cyborg sneered. "YOUR GOING DOWN!" Beast Boy replied. Robin suddenly

interrupted. " What if a villain comes in town, or something-" " Sorry R." Cyborg

replied. "You'll have to deal with it on your own dude." " Besides," Cyborg said. " What

could happen?" "Your right." Robin said glumly. "Oh and by the way." Cyborg said on

his way out. " 

TitansTitanstowerisonlockdownsobeastboycan'tcomebackifhegetshungary." "What?"

Robin said. "You can't leave Titan's Tower for backup reasons of the experiment" "Hol"-

"Got to go bye!" Cyborg yelled. There was a quiet noise of the door closing and Robin

was in the Hallway alone. "Now what am I Gonna do?"

Oh, if he only knew hehehehehe.

Oh and for those interested in this experiment Cyborg is Doing, Don't worry. You'll get a Teaser of it In May, and the first chapter in the summer. Oh yeah and R&R! PLEASE!  
This may be an uninteresting chapter but trust me it'll get good in the next several chapters. Oh and this is my first ff, so go easy on the negative comments.


	2. steaks and a dream

Chp 2

well this is chapter 2. If you could give me constructional criticism to improve this ff, that'd be swell. THANX!

As Robin stared at disbelief at what had just happened he realized he was hungry.

Listening to his stomach growl, he decided to see if there were any of Starfire's leftover

Zorkaberry Ribs left. He walked back to the elevator and rose to the kitchen. As he was

waiting he started thinking about what in the hell he would do. _Well, I do need to brush_

up on my triple back flip disc explosion attack. When he got there he saw that Starfire had

beaten him to the ribs. "Oh man" Robin thought. Raven was reading a book and when she

saw him come from the elevator, she sort of blushed deep down. She of course never felt

it with all her powers and everything, but she had a feeling about it but couldn't quite

grasp it. "What friend Robin?" Starfire said. "Oh nothing Star." Robin replied. "Just

hungry" "Well Cyborg ate the ribs for breakfast and I'm eating Jam." Starfire said wiping

the purple sauce of her mouth. " I too am still hungry." " How bout' you Raven?" Robin

asked. "Are you hungry?" Raven was about to say no when her stomach growled fiercely.

She hadn't really eaten in 2 days. " "Yeah I guess I am." Raven replied shutting her book.

" Well we don't have anything to eat." Robin said glumly. "Hey what is this?" Starfire

said, when she spotted 3 70-pound Steaks. " Food.." Robin said hungrily. Under normal

circumstances Raven usually didn't eat too much Meat, but in this case she would eat her

book if she had to. "Wait" Robin said this is "Cyborg's food." "He wouldn't mind Raven

said hungrily." "Your right, he is gonna be gone for a week." Robin replied. "Friends we

have found lunch!" Starfire said and proceeded to eat it with her fork and knife. "We'd

better eat some too before she eats it all" Raven mumbled sarcastically. "I'm game"

Robin said. There was silence as Robin and Raven got their own knives and forks and

started feasting on the 50-pound Steaks. "How does he do it?" Robin said dropping the

silverware and relaxing his head at the top of the chair. Robin had eaten 10 pounds, as

had the other girls. "Amazing, Raven said." " I wonder if he had put something in these

steaks to make us full without eating a lot." Starfire said." " Well whatever the case we

had better save these for the next 7 days." "Why?" both girls said in unison. " BB and

Cyborg are doing an experiment in the wilderness, and they've locked down the tower, as 

a safety protocol for the experiment." Robin said. "Oh" the girls said in unison. "Well,

Raven it's your turn to wash the dishes, I'll be in my room taking a nap." Robin said to the

girls as he walked away. The Door closed with a silent hiss. Starfire yawned and went

over to their monster TV, and Raven used her powers to clean up the dishes in less than 5 

minutes. Raven also said to Starfire, "I'll be in my room." Then walked out the same door

as Robin. However as Starfire was watching a fungus show, a forgotten sign lay below

the table saying: Danger! Hormone project in these steaks. Please do not eat steaks.

THANX! Cyborg. Robin Fell onto his bed and was fast asleep in less than 2 minutes.

Little did he know what was going on inside him… Robin was sleeping a

dreamless sleep when suddenly he landed in a theater watching a romance film. His hand

was around something and he didn't know what. Someone was creeping closer to him,

and he didn't really like it. As Robin turned his head his face froze. Raven was leaning on 

his shoulder wearing her uniform except without the cloak. She rested her head on his

shoulder and was smiling. Suddenly he didn't know what he was doing. He pulled her

face toward his, and………. Robin Suddenly shot up from bed gasping for breath.

Well, well, well it seems as if something was wrong with those steaks. It would help if got some reviews either saying, you hate it, ya like it, or if you have constructional criticism. I'll be updating every day (except when I have a big test to study for.) Please Review! Thanks!


	3. a kiss and stabs of anger

Chp 3: Well thanx for the reviews guys! Here's chp 3!

As Robin woke up from his dream panting; thoughts started flashing through his 

mind.

Thoughts such as, _why did I have this dream? Why was it about Raven? Why did I eat 10_

pounds of steak today? Why am I asleep when it's 5:30 Pm? He resumed normal

breathing, and started to ponder these thoughts. His biggest thought was _why was it about_

Raven? Sure she was friends with him and all, but _why Raven?_ Not too far away Raven

woke up with the exact same dream. She shot up from her bed and gasped for air. She

had pretty much the exact same thoughts as Robin. (Yes even the 10-pound steak

thought.) She began thinking about this dream. _Why was it me? It should have been Star._

Not me. Yet, why do I want to keep grasping this dream? Keep reminding myself of the

pleasure I had in leaning against his shoulder… Keep reminding myself of what almost…

NO! Raven thought suddenly. _I need to control my emotions. Yet a part of me feels as if I_

can let go. As if I can forget about my powers, and think these thoughts. (She didn't

know it then, but had she not eaten that steak, she wouldn't have even had the dream.) _I_

need to clear my head, she thought. She grabbed her cloak and proceeded to the roof.

Starfire had been watching the fungus show for 5 hours now (It was a fungus marathon.)

And decided to turn off the TV. She thought about asking Robin if he would help

prepare dinner, of her special Zorkarole. When 2 things happened. 1, she remembered

they were locked in the tower, and 2 she really, really, needed to talk to Robin. About

what she did not know, but she really, REALLY, needed to talk to him. Hell, even being

in his presence would have helped. Then she gasped at saying the word _hell_, and started

thinking about Robin. Yes he had helped her understand Earth's strange customs, and yes

he was pretty handsome, and yes he had that warm feeling that made her lit up like a

Christmas tree. Deep down she knew what was going on, but she was too afraid too tell

him. She kept thinking about this as she floated toward a path to his door when he

suddenly smacked right in to her. "Star! Oh I'm sorry" "It's ok friend Robin" Star said, as

she started to pick herself off the floor. He helped her up using his right hand, while his

left hand went behind his head. Star Started Blushing when he didn't let go of her arm.

" Um, friend Robin?" Starfire said in a small voice. "Yeah Star?" Robin replied. "You

can let go of my hand now." "Oh sorry" Robin said blushing and removing his hand. As

he did this, he just sorta discovered how beautiful, Starfire looked. Glistening green eyes,

blossom red hair, and a sort of warmness that melted his heart. He blushed deeply and

excused himself. Almost forgetting the dream he had with Raven, almost. But not quite.

As all this started happening, Raven started feeling twinges of anger. Twinge after twinge

until she thought she would blow up the top of the roof, nothing happened. _Why isn't_

anything happening. Bah, I'll think about this later. Right now I need to get Robin back

from Star! She rose from her meditating position as she decided to walk back down,

and see what they each thought and felt… Starfire decided to avoid the awkward

moment by asking him to talk to her. He said yes, and she felt a blast of glee from her

heart. She led him to the Living Room and sat down on the couch with him. They started

talking about what they could do for the next couple of days, making a joke or two, and

each minute one moved closer to each other. But something was wrong with Robin. He

started subconsciously thinking about the Dream. _No. Please. Not now._ Robin thought.

As he started thinking about this she put an arm over the couch top, then suddenly around

his head, and was just about to ask him to do a Tamaranian Affection action when she felt

something inside her, go primal. She grabbed the back of his head and thrust her lips

against his, hungrily. Robin was taken back by this and truly forgot about the dream for

a second, and kissed her back. But he couldn't help it. After a couple of seconds, his

thoughts flashed between this moment between him and Starfire, and…. The dream. And

what he wanted from Raven.

Raven almost made it to the door before it happened. She felt more stabs of anger as she

heard thoughts, and felt a small satisfaction as his thoughts wandered as Star put an arm

around him, but then felt a huge thought. The exact same dream she had had! She was

taken back by this and was almost happy, until she read their minds again. Or at least

Star's mind. She was too angry to feel or read Robin's Thought's, as she was reading the

joy Star was feeling when she locked lips with Robin in a Hungry Kiss. Had she read

Robin's Thought's or emotion's she would have felt a little bit better.

Whoa! I can't believe I wrote that! Well, if you want to know what Raven's going to do tough. You'll have to wait till the next chapter. But please, R&R! Oh, and please don't place SUPER NEGATIVE COMMENTS! But constructive criticism is /would be nice.


	4. Uhoh what she gonna do next?

Well, Thanks to the eight people who have reviewed! This chapter is…. gonna be… Surprising…(insert dum dum dum here) Oh and I do NOT own the tt's… So please. Don't. Sue.ME. Thank you. 

Raven felt so mad! _She's, kissing, MY ROBIN! _At this the T.V exploded in the other room._ Shit._ Raven turned back and hurriedly went to her room, hoping know one would suspect her. Wa-THOOM! The T.V. went, stopping the couple from losing their virginity.

"Argh!" Robin yelled, pulling Star over the couch. In disbelief, he looked at the broken T.V _Well; there goes ONE of the things I wanted to do this week. _He looked back down at Starfire. " You okay?" Robin asked.

" I'll live." Starfire responded. "Excuse, me I have to go… To my room." She picked up her skirt and blouse, and left hastily. _ARGH! _Robin thought. _Can't anything go Normal! _He rose up and decided to make a steak sandwich.

_Ok Raven just calm down. Maybe they won't think I did it. (A.N.: hell, She can still blow stuff up if she wants too, even if she can let go and feel the emotions.)Oh, hell, I hope they don't think it's me… But Robin is most likely to figure it out… Shit. That reminds me. DAMN! He already started something with Star! I need to keep them away from each other… And fast, before she has her way with him, and he completely forgets about me! Wait, since when did I start liking Robin? And why Do I feel jealous? I knew they were always meant to be together… But… I Feel this, love, this want for… ROBIN. Shit, these feelings are too large to ignore it. Wait, why am I feeling these emotions without blowing stuff up? Well, besides, the anger, but… Bah. I'll think about it later. Right now I need to Keep Robin interested in me, and keep him away From Star… And I know exactly what to do… _She left the room with a grin on her face, and with…. Sexual thoughts about Robin. Or, with what to do with Robin…

Robin, looked up from his almost eaten sandwich, and saw Raven. His heart jumped and his thoughts returned to his dream. _Damn! I can't stop thinking about her. I've got to stop thinking about this or she could read my mind! Shit! She could be reading it right now! _ Swallowing his sandwich, and putting a grin on his face, he turned to look at Raven. _DAMN SHE"S SO FUCKIN HOT! Makes me want to just… take her into my room, and… wait. Calm down Robin… She could be reading your mind right now… _But a voice in his head, (which was the perverted one) said _you gotta admit, she is pretty hot. _She came toward the counter and sat down._ "_ Um, what happened to the T.V?" Raven asked.

" You tell me." Robin replied

"Uh," Raven sputtered.

"Heh, that's okay." Robin said. "Hey Robin?" Raven asked.

"Yeah?" Robin replied.

"I uh, need to tell you something." Raven said, slightly blushing.

"Well shoot." Robin replied.

"I need to tell you something in private…" Raven said grinning.

"Where to?" Robin asked.

"My room. Be there in 10." Raven said turning around.

"Wait, Why do I need 10 minutes." Robin asked puzzled.

"Those dishes there, and I might keep you awhile…" Raven said and continued walking.

"Oh, Bah." Robin said laughing a little. He turned and started washing the dishes, while Raven went to her Room, and got it ready. She kept her leotard on, and set her stereo to a lovesong, summoned a few candles and lit them with her own fire. She sat on the bed and started to listen for sounds of Robin coming…

Robin finished the dishes in less than 5 minutes, wanting very much to hear what Raven was going to say to him. Checking the time, he silently cursed when he had about 5 more minutes. He sat on the couch and waited. Minutes seemed like hours to Robin as he kept twitching and shuddering. Finally after an eternity of waiting, He decided to go. He took his time, slowly walking, whistling a song from Kill Bill. He reached the door, adjusted his mask, and was just about to knock when the door opened.

She heard him whistling the song and grinned. She listened opened the door when she heard him about to knock.

"Okay," Robin said, coming through the door.

"Come sit on the bed." Raven said with a hint of seductiveness.

Robin, (with years of training under his belt.) heard the hint and sat down. "Robin well, I had this dream. And it involved me and you… "Doing?" Robin said throat dry.

"Me and you… together." Robin swallowed and took a breath. She looked at him, trying to anticipate what he would do.

"Raven…" Robin said looking down.

"Yes?" Raven said smiling inside, knowing what he was about to say. "I…. Had.. The… exact same…dream." Robin looked up. "What does it mean?"

"Does it matter?" Raven said softly, and before he knew it She pushed into his lips passionately…

HOLY #$ OOOOOOO Cliffhanger. But I be you know what they are gonna do next. **wink wink**


	5. well,well,well

WOW! Thanks to the 21 people who have reviewed! This chapter does contain a lemon scene, so be warned! Don't read it if you don't like that stuff. Hell, if you don't even like this story you shouldn't be reading this! Gets and pumps shotgun at impudent viewers (Yes, I know big words too!) Now come and read!

P.s. I don't own anything of the Teen titans. I don't have any money. So please. Don't. Sue me. Thank you. 

Robin was surprised by this. She just came at him with a passion that destroyed what Star could do. He didn't throw her off him like when Star kissed him. Instead He pushed into Raven making her moan softly. _What the hell am I doing? _Thought Robin. _I'm supposed to love Starfire, not Raven! _But another voice in his head said _Yeah but it feels so right doesn't it? You don't mind if you go back to the dream while kissing Raven. Hey, enjoy the moment you dumbass! Think about this shit later when you're done losing your virginity! _They broke away for air, breathing rapidly.

"Holy shit." Raven said.

"What, never kissed like that before?" Robin said grinning softly. Raven gave him a cold hard stare that Robin countered with his own. Raven got up, and used her powers to lock the door, and make it soundproof. 

"Don't want any interruptions now do we?" Raven said seductively. Robin grinned and patted the side beside him on the bed. Raven used her powers to teleport right next to him, and pulled him in to a long passionate kiss. Robin kissed back as hard as he could as did Raven, making them both moan with pleasure. They broke away, and Raven jumped on top of Robin, removing his shirt, and cape, throwing them off to the side. Robin reached for her cloak and boots, throwing them off. Raven reached down to his boots and pants, throwing them off while kissing Robin's stomach, making him moan softly. He then reached for her leotard and pulled it off, all the while getting turned on more and more. She pushed into his lips while he unstapled her bra. She pulled out, and started tracing his insides of his thighs. He moaned in the light touch of her nails, and started teasing her hardened breasts. She moaned and destroyed his boxers as well as her panties with her powers, then started licking his cock softly.

"Oh my GOD Raven!" Robin cried out as she put her whole mouth on his cock, and started sucking like crazy. He started squeezing her hardened breasts, making her moan in pleasure. She slit her tongue in his slit, and started more.

"Raven…" Robin moaned signaling to her that his juices were going to come out. She nodded, and continued sucking. Robin couldn't take much more of this. He tried to pull away, but she wanted more. She demanded more. It wasn't until his juices came out that she pulled away, drinking his juices. He had given up squeezing her breasts, and was letting her suck away.

"Raven?" Robin said in between moans.

"Yeah?" Raven said, wanting him inside her.

"Ride, Raven." he said seductively. He laid onto his back as his erection intensified.

She couldn't refuse.

Raven stood over him as he looked at her hungrily. Her nipples were dark and hard, her pussy was wet. Raven closed her eyes as she engulfed his cock in her hot sheathe. They both moaned in ecstasy as Robin moved his member in time with Raven's humps. They both knew soon they would reach the barrier.

Robin flipped on top of her. "Raven..." he gasped. "Is...this...what you want? it will be painful..."

Raven moaned. "I...know..." Raven pushed closer, touching her barrier with Robin's larger erection.

"Ok..." Robin thrused in, and the room echoed with screams. Blood came out of her pussy. Fearing that he had hurt her, Robin was about to come out when Raven grabbed his ass.

"No...Please...I want this..." she choked in tears.

Robin started to thrust in and out rapidly. He grabbed her breasts and teased her nipples while humping her. He nibbled her ear and went faster and faster. Complete pleasure washed over Raven.

"Robin...I'm going to... AHHHH!" Raven's juices came out before Robin's. Robin moaned as Raven became even warmer.

"RAVEN!" Robin screamed as he himself cummed. He collapsed on top of Raven.

"Holy shit…" Raven said. She had climaxed before she knew it.

"What done already?" Robin said jokingly. Raven sighed and got up from his position.

"Well, it was incredible…" Raven said.

"Yeah, I wonder what came over us? Robin replied, falling down onto her bed exhausted.

"Me too…" Raven replied softly, stroking his stomach.

yeah, yeah, (hey it's my first fic) but it'll get better and better (hopefully) and this is just one of many lemon scenes…. SO R&R! Oh and this lemon scene (most of it) was edited by my good friend Mystic Dark.


	6. huh?

Yeah…. Well a hearty break is all that I needed. Between school and honors band, I don't have a lot of time… But you can expect updates…. Every weekend… well here goes nuttin!

Starfire was in her room with massive amounts of spastic urges in her. Sexual urges… Fuck it, she needed a FUCKING COCK. She threw herself against her wall, trying to overcome it… She couldn't. She flipped onto her bed, and removed her skirt…

"Oh Christ… What am I doing?"

She lifted 2 fingers, and began pumping herself… Instantly a pleasure of intense magnitude washed over her… She wanted more… She moaned and stuck another finger inside her… She gasped at this intense feeling and looked down… Her vision caught her pussy, and the middle of the fingers. She put another in and it was just barely enough… Her thoughts returned to Robin… Like how he was always ready to fight…. Or his spiky hair… Not to mention his muscles… She yelped as her pussy spurted a bit off cum, but she wasn't ready yet… Her body bobbed with the fingers and intensified the pleasure currents… She stopped and ripped her fingers out of her pussy. She just barely missed the climax. Just barely.

_Christ that was good. Damn, I have GOT to do something about Robin. If I don't who knows WHAT could happen… He might fall for a different girl or maybe for Raven… She laughed at the last thought. There was no way Raven would EVER fall for Robin… He didn't seem her type anyways… ANNNND, there was also BB. Right? Right? Shit. I HAVE GOT to do something. She slipped on her skirt, went over to the bathroom, and started to wash her hands…_

Robin awoke to a sweaty bed and some cream (if you get my drift.) He started to rise but was blocked by a hand. A creamy hand. And there was some Violet hair… __

Oh shit. Don't tell me. He knew that hair. In an instant the night flashed back to him and he remembered the dirty deed that they had done… And it HAD been dirty… He shook her off and proceeded to find his clothes. However he saw the tatters of clothes that had been destroyed by Raven, and realized all he could find was his cape. He was thinking of what to do, and was so deep in thought, that he didn't realize the black aura starting to cover him… He looked down and saw it, he gave a loud yelp and was pulled back to bed.

"What's wrong Robin?" Raven asked in a false girlish voice.

"Nothing, it's just that… What the hell did we do last night?" Replied Robin.

"Oh come on, you know." Said raven as she began to massage him. "Oh shit." Robin said and he tore away from Raven…  
"What-" "How the hell did it happen? Why? I don't even remember-"

There was a loud knock and to Robin's horror came Starfire's voice.

"Friend Raven, I cannot find Robin. Do you know where he is?" Raven was about to say Yeah! I do. I just finished fucking him, When robin Slapped a hand over her mouth. He pointed to his mouth then his head, then her head… Raven understood, and established a telepathic conversation.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Robin said angrily._

"What you don't love me?" Raven said in confusion.

"I-well- I don't know! Just port me back to my room and we can talk about this later ok?"

Raven glared at the boy wonder, sighed and said

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _ Instantly he felt a curious rush and felt himself stretching in excruciating pain. But when he opened his eyes he was in his room. He sighed, and went to his closet attempting to try and look like a guy who had just woken up.

Raven closed the conversation and used her powers to regain her clothes. She also used her powers to make herself look like she had just woken up too. She finished doing this and opened her door.

"Oh hello Raven. Have you seen friend Robin?" Raven glared at the girl who was gonna give her some competition with Robin.

"No I haven't. Have you checked his room?" Raven replied in a cold voice.

"Yes. 3 times already. I mean the tower is on lockdown so where else could he be?"

Raven said, "Well check it again. I have a feeling that he's there. And then she slammed the door in Starfire's face. The old Starfire would have been deeply hurt by this action be Raven. She probably would have cried. But she didn't. She was suddenly pissed. She conjured her powers and was about to blast the door down, when She heard.

"Hey Star. Nice morning isn't it." Robin said casually. 

Starfire turned and saw Robin wearing some basketball shorts, a muscle shirt which said I know kung fuu! And some black Converses. "Oh hello friend!" Starfire replied and crushed him in a bear hug.

"Yeah, good morning to you to." Starfire laughed and asked

"Robin where have you been? I've been looking for you for about 15 minutes…

"Well, I must have been in the shower or something…" said Robin. Instantly a flash of Raven moaning at the pleasure Robin was gibing to her swept across his eyes. He shook it off and was about to say something when a vision of Raven's soft creamy breasts came in to view.

"Damn it KNOCK IT OFF!" Robin yelled at the door, and coincidently at Starfire. Starfire was extremely shocked at this and flew away crying.

"Wait Star-" Too late. She had closed the door to the living room and was god knows where. Robin sat there sad and confused when Raven opened the door, completely naked and was finger her breasts fondly.

"Like my little gifts?" Raven said seductively.

"Fuck you." Robin said and walked after Starfire.

Raven used her powers and saw Starfire give Robin a bear hug that nearly killed him.

"That bitch!" Raven said to nothing in particular. She then came up with an idea. She focused her powers on her memory and came up with some of the really, really, nasty parts. She grinned and sent them to Robin. She saw him shake them off easily. She pursed her lips and sent him a memory flash of her breasts. She grinned in large satisfaction as he yelled

"KNOCK IT OFF!" to the door and to the bitch in the way. She decided to combo this and stripped her clothes off completely. She waited for Starfire to leave the room, then came out, and said, "Like my little gifts?"

"Fuck you. Said robin." He turned and walked away after the fucking whore. Raven cackled and started to scheme on how to get Robin back in bed, and PERMANANTLY away from Starfire.

Well, I think I'll end it here. Yeah you'll have to wait till next chappie to find out what happens between Robin and Starfire. Well as always Constructional Criticism is welcomed. Chow!


End file.
